The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program that are capable of performing sewing in a specified position on a work cloth.
Conventionally, a sewing machine is known that can easily set a sewing position and a sewing angle on a work cloth when sewing a desired embroidery pattern. For example, a sewing machine is disclosed that is provided with an imaging device that captures an image of a marker adhered in a specified position on the work cloth, and that automatically sets the sewing position and the sewing angle of the embroidery pattern based on an image of the marker that is captured.